Cant help but to fall
by RedKnave
Summary: Seto decides to get away and indulge in his secret pleasure away from prying eyes, until a chance encounter seemingly messes things up…or will it? SetoXJou oneshot


_**Knave: **__This is a little story that came to me while listening to Ingrid Michelson's "can't help falling in love with you" it's a beautiful song so it inspired this one shot. Hope you enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **Knave does not own anything from Yu-gi-oh  
><em>

**Can't help but to fall**

**By Red Knave**

Seto Kaiba walked out his Kaiba Corp. building up to the black limo that was waiting for him to take him home and shelter him from the rainy weather that was currently plaguing Domino City for the past two days. It was early morning and no one was inside he just had to pick up a report portfolio he left in his office. His driver was ready and waiting for him with an umbrella. "I wish to walk " Seto told his driver as he took the umbrella from him handing him the portfolio "I will call you to pick me up in about an hour, so stay close by" He ordered coldly and hurried down the street leaving the very confused driver behind.

Kaiba walked until he reached the huge park down the street from his building. After walking a good distance into the middle of the park he stopped. Seto glanced up moving the umbrella just so that he could feel the cool drops of steady rain hit his face. Looking around the rocky pathway of the park, Seto made sure he didn't see anyone and after assuring the cost was clear his blue eyes went back to the grey skies setting his black umbrella to the ground as he participated in his favorite hidden joy. Something that no one knew, not even Mokuba, was that one of his favorite things to do was stand in the rain. He didn't find it depressing like most people would. In his eighteen years of life Seto Kaiba knew real sadness, he knew what it felt to be depressed and alone and unwanted, and in fact he was an expert in his opinion. He could not for the life of him figure out why all those sad pop songs Mokuba loved so much showed the singer being sad in the rain. Seto could only compare his happiness right now to that of being around his younger brother. He felt the rain slide down his cheeks and neck to the collar of his shirt. Seto began to remove his jacket tossing it on the nearby park bench forgotten and let the small drops hit more of his body. The small shocks of cold made him feel so alive and he let a smile come to his lips. He got so caught up in his bliss he barely heard his name being called.

"Kaiba, that you?"

Quickly his eyes met those of the last person he wanted to see him in his most vulnerable state.

Jounouchi Katsuya had never once seen Seto smile. It had got to the point that he figured all Kaiba could do was scowl and frown, he being mostly the direction in which that was cast in most cases. When he saw the person down the path taking off his jacket and toss it he figured it was just some loony and went back to listening to the music in his iPod. He never in a million years would think he would see Kiba in all his glory standing in the rain in his expensive suit smiling. He removed one ear bud and used his thumb to turn down the music in his pocket.

The two stared at each other, ice and honey, for a while. What was the most shocking thing was that Kaiba didn't look upset, more so like a spoiled child who's was told to come inside after playing. Like his Fun was ruined.

"What do you think Loser? Is your eye site bad?" Seto responded putting on his frown once more.

Katsuya frowned. His short temper already in motion "You're the loser you spoiled brat! What the heck is someone like you doing here in the rain standing in the middle of the path like a crazy person!" he shot back

"Nothing…just go away and leave me alone, Katsuya" Kaiba said and broke eye contact to look back up at the sky.

Jounouchi was stunned. Did he really just hear his name come from the CEO's mouth? Something was weird about this situation. His eyes stared curiously at the Kaiba Corp. heir. His white shirt now complete drench clung to him revealing his muscular athletic body. Kaiba's brown hair stuck to his face hanging just above his eyebrow and down his neck. His cheeks blushed from the cold as rain drops slid down his visible skin. Katsuya had never seen something so beautiful. Blush crept up his cheek and his heart raced.

Kaiba would not let this little time to himself be interrupted by this wet puppy. He stood looking up for a stubborn moment before he could not ignore felt himself being watched any longer. Blue eyes glanced over to look at the other standing there in a black hoodie in the steady rain. The blond hair that was visible under the dark hood cascaded down Jou's slender wet face. It seemed to illuminate his boyish features making him look heavenly on such a rainy cloudy day as this. The boy's brown eyes so warm when he looked at them they almost always threaten to melt away the ice that chilled his soul. Seto reacted as soon as he felt the slightest sense of heat on his own cheeks.

"What are you staring at?" Seto said with no malice in his voice as much as he tried to ad it. Seto saw the finger-less gloved hand come up and remove the hood from Katsuya's head as he boldly stared Kaiba in the eyes.

"You" Katsuya replied not breaking eye contact and that crooked smile on his face.

As much as he tried to deny it, as much as they argued and fussed and Jounouchi wanted to punch him, Katsuya knew he had loved Seto Kaiba and though he was stubborn he also knew there was nothing he could do about it but, He came to terms with that a long time ago. Jou also knew the CEO cared for him more then he wish to admit. Even though Jou knew this,he patiently waited and waited for him to come to that revelation but today right now Katsuya had grown tired of waiting. He was not known for patients anyway.

Katsuya reply threw him off. So bold and so blunt and then had the nerve to toss him that smile of his. Kaiba turned to fully face him.

"What do you mean "you"? " He said with more of a curious look in his eye with a hint of irritation.

"How long are we going to do this Seto?" Katsuya said taking the remaining head phone from his ear in a bored fashion putting it into his pocket.

"What are you talking about fool? Do what!" Kaiba said now fully annoyed.

Katsyua frowned at that and balled his fist and without so much of a warning he quickly swung a punch at Kaiba's face, which the CEO caught with ease holding the blonde's fist in his hand in front of him.

"What the hell! What is wrong with you mutt?" Seto glared down at the shorter Jou.

"How long are we going to do this Seto!" Jounouchi yelled out at him anger and passion mixing in his amber eyes. "How long are we going to pretend there is nothing between us!"

Seto quickly let go of Jou's fist and stared in shock as the other spoke to him.

"That's right I said pretend! How long are you going to deny it! All the fighting and arguing! The insults and the put downs! I put up with it! I put up with all your Shit!" Jou ranted choking back tears trying not to let his voice crack."Cause I know Seto! I know you feel the same for me!"

Jou let out a breath as he tried to get his words out.

"I Know how hard it's been for you, how your father treated you, how you took over kaiba corp., how you struggled for your brother to have a normal life! How much you hurt and feel alone I. Know. EVERYTHING!" he yelled. Seto could only stand his featured soften as he listened further. "You want to know why? Cause I love you Seto, I take all that because I love you and I see it in your eyes" Katsuya said not caring about the tears mixing with the rain drops. "And don't you dare say you don't feel the same way cause I know…" He said in a softer tone leaning his head on the taller males chest "I know"

Seto stood for a moment looking down at the top of the boy's head dumbstruck and speechless. Everything he said could it be true? Could this boy have really been watching him so closely?

No. No. Not could it be true. It WAS true. It was very, very, true every word. Seto had feelings for the other as soon as he laid eyes on him so long ago. He had denied them off the back. He had too much on his plate. Kaiba had a child to take care of, a company to run, and an image to keep. Seto Kaiba did not have time for his own heart's needs. Yet still he could not keep himself from falling in love with the fiery blonde every time he saw him. It tugged at him every day and made him feel even more alone knowing how every time he saw him he was attempting to push away the only person his heart responded too. It was like suicide. Every nasty word he said to the other was regretted. Every evil glare was hiding the truth and was fooling everyone. Everyone else believed he despised Jounounchi even his own brother questioned why he hated the boy so much. Seto had fooled everyone...but the one he was trying to fool the most.

Slowly Kaiba's arms came to wrap around the other holding on tightly and a smile came to his lips. Katsuya cutely looked up with somewhat of a pout on his lips his eyes puffy from tears.

"I am sorry, Katsuya" The brunette said softly "I am done pretending"

"You damn well better be" was Katsuya replied.

Seto let out a chuckled and leaned down to kiss the lips he dreamed about so often. For so long they could not be together because of his own foolish ways. How much pain had he put Katsuya through cause of his ignorance? He would repay every tear shed for him with endless love and affection for the rest of his days. Katsuya was made for him and no matter how hard he tried to deny it before he loved the boy with every fiber of his being and now he had him forever.

Seto Kaiba will never understand why people felt sad the rain.

_Knave: _

_Well there you go…hope you enjoyed my little story! _


End file.
